Catt and Elaina's Reunion
It is the next morning and Catt has just taken over guard duty from Jasper. After a goods nights rest curled around Hela, Elaina emerges from Hela's room/prison. '' '''Catt Hatter:' El-ain-a? *Catt asked, slightly surprised to see her.* You're b-ack? Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh, hey Catt! Yeah, I'm back...' Catt Hatter: It's good to see you a-gain! *Catt said cheerily, wrapping her arms around her friend.* I missed you! Ms Elaina Hyde:' *hugs her back, smiling* I was worried about you...' Catt Hatter: A-ww! Th-at's so sweet! But why would you be worried a-bout me? Ms Elaina Hyde:' Because you got shot!' Catt Hatter: But, I survived, I'm fine now! You even s-aw me a-t the meeting two weeks a-go. I'm more worried a-bout h-ow you've been holding up. Ms Elaina Hyde:' I'm fine! I'm just worried about Hela... And you, of' course, like I said. Catt Hatter: Oh don't worry a-bout Hel-a. A-fter you left, we decided that she should be kept under gu-ard but not resort to "eye for a-n eye" violence for punishment. I made sure of that. *She said with a reassuring smile.* Ms Elaina Hyde:' *mutters* an eye for an eye and the whole world goes' blind... *looks up* oh, that's something Helen says. Catt Hatter: Wise words. Though, I never really took Helen to be a p-articularly religious person. Huh. *Catt mused thoughtfully.* Ms Elaina Hyde:' I don't think she is...? Why?' Catt Hatter: Oh, she isn't? Th-at phr-ase is from the Bible, so I sort of just a-ssumed th-at's where she got it. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh, I didn't know that. I thought she heard it somewhere.' Catt Hatter:' Th-at's prob-ably where she heard it, given how steeped' in Christi-anity the English-speaking culture is. *Catt said nodding.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, okay... Catt Hatter: Does it bother you? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. *She sighed.* Interacting with people has gotten a lot harder since the shooty thing happened. Ms Elaina Hyde:' No, it's no problem.' Catt Hatter: Oh good. *Catt sighed in relief.* Ms Elaina Hyde:' *smiles and hugs her* you're not hurting or anything?' Catt Hatter: Not really, just a few bruises from walking into things. My depth perception is kinda wonkey. *She said, pointing at her misaligned eye.* Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh, that sucks...' Catt Hatter: Heh, ye-ah. But I'm trying to not let it bother me. *She fidgeted with the buttons on her sleeve, as if she had something more she wanted to say.* Ms Elaina Hyde:' *she noticed and frowned* do you have something else to' say? Catt Hatter: Well, with a-ll the time I've been spending gu-arding Hel-a, I didn't actually meet this Elise person. I'm just wondering how she is. Ms Elaina Hyde:' *goes quiet for a moment* She says she's fine...' Catt Hatter: Oh good, I'm sorry I didn't get to s-, get to see her. *Avoiding words with "a" syllables was more difficult than she'd expected.* Ms Elaina Hyde:' Mhm...' Catt Hatter: Not th-at I wish you to turn! *Catt said hurriedly, trying to emphasise that she cared about Elaina's feelings. Making her feel unwanted was the last thing she wished.* Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh, yeah! I know that! I doubt there's anyone here who' wouldn't love''being with the ''wonderful Elain Hyde!~ Catt Hatter: I doubt it too, you're wonderful! *Catt grinned at her. The method seemed to have worked.* Ms Elaina Hyde:' Darn right I am. *giggles playfully*' Obtained From Um... Category:Main Plot Category:Elise Hyde